The New Addition
by Littleryokot
Summary: Edward left once again and left Bella a little surprise. Will he come back or let her rot in her depression? Sort of like my version of Breaking Dawn, but ...weird... i guess.
1. Chapter 1

_This isn't my first Twilight story, but it's one of my newer ones.  
I have read Breaking Dawn, I just wanted to make my own version.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. Though I bet some of us wish we did.  
...**_

Chapter one: The Day

Today was the day, he knew it. Today was the day that Edward Cullen's daughter would be born and he wouldn't be there to see it. When he left the one person that completed him, Bella Swan, he had no idea that she was carrying his child. Edward didn't remember the one night that they spent to together, he didn't remember because his mind was clouded with passion and love. After that night, he began to think that it was a mistake and went on about how he could have hurt her. Then he left.

"Edward, the baby is on the way and you're not going to go back to her?!" Alice yelled as she made her way towards her big brother.  
Edward didn't say anything.  
"Edward! Listen to me, you need to go back or Bella is going to die!" His head snapped towards Alice.  
"What did you say?" Edward asked in a threatening tone.  
"I - I saw her -- in the hospital -- in the ER --" If she could cry, Alice would be having a break down. "she died giving birth to your daughter, Edward!"

+

Bella wasn't ready for this. She was living on her own. She was suffering from loosing Edward and she was in pain because of the baby. She was only eight and a half month into the pregnancy and the baby was being restless. Charlie came over each day to check on her. She was happy with that and every once in awhile she would get a letter from Alice saying that they missed her and wished they could come back. Bella wished they would come back. Edward was going to be a father and she couldn't give birth alone.  
"Bella! Open the door it's freezing out here!"  
She jumped at the sound of her father's voice, but then laughed and opened the door for him.  
"Sorry Dad. I was just thinking about some things." Charlie smiled and motioned them to the couch.  
"It's alright honey, I just don't want you to over do it." Bella nodded and sat down.  
"Dad, I don't know if I can do this." Charlie smiled again and took Bella's hand.  
"Bella, I know it seems like the hardest thing right now, but you'll be fine. You're going to be a great mother and you are going to have a beautiful baby." Charlie wasn't always the best with word, but that gave Bella the courage to go through the birth.  
Suddenly, a intense pain shot through Bella's abdomen. She grabbed her belly and gasped.  
"Bella, what's wrong , is it the baby?" She couldn't hear her father's voice at the moment, all she heard was Edward's voice.  
_"Bella, I love you."_

Tears fell from her eyes as another surge of pain went through her. Charlie quickly rushed her out of the house and into the car.  
"We'll be there soon, honey."  
_"Edward…"  
_+

Edward and Alice rushed out of the house they had been staying in and into the fastest car they could find.  
"We have to go, right now!" Edward turn to Alice.  
"You don't think I know that!?" The car turn on and they were on the highway with in seconds.

"Push, Bella, push!" Bella screamed as she pushed as hard as she could.  
"Aahh! I can't do this!" She screamed as tears mingled with sweat.

This was it. She was happy to be a soon-to-be mother, but scared that something bad was going to happen. She need Edward to be there right now.  
"We're almost there. A few more pushes and you'll be a mother, Bella." She smiled at her doctor, but it soon faded as she pushed once again.

"Please tell me where Bella Swan is!" Edward demanded.  
"I'm sorry sir, I can not tell you anything unless you have some sort of close relationship with Ms. Swan." The nurse was getting on his nerves.  
"I'm the father of the child!"  
He got the number of the room and quick rushed up to the second floor of the hospital. He needed to get there before she was missing from his life.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan, Here's your beautiful baby girl." When the nurse handed Bella her daughter, she was overcome with so many emotions, she couldn't speak.  
"Molly, her names Molly." The nurse smiled and took Molly away to the infirmary.  
Bella smiled and waved goodbye to her daughter. She was so tired. She need to sleep, but something felt wrong.  
"Doctor, Ms. Swan's blood intake is decreasing, if it doesn't stop she's going to die." Bella started to panic. She knew something like this was going to happen. She was going to die and she wouldn't be able to see her daughter again.  
"Sir! You can not go in there. She is in intense care and can not be disturbed."  
Bella turned her head towards the door.  
"Screw you! The woman I love is in that room and none of you are going to stop me!"  
Suddenly the door flew open and Bella's eyes widened.  
"Edward?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Trying to get this story done in one night is a pain, but I'm doing it.  
Hope you like it so far.  
**Disclaimer: Do Not own Twilight Characters (Only Molly)**_

**...**

Chapter Two: Transformation  


Her face was so beautiful, yet her eyes were hiding the fear. Edward walked over to Bella's bed and placed his hand on her cheek. She sighed and shut her eyes.  
"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am for leaving. I-if I had know, t-then I would have--"  
"Edward, you came back. You have to go see her. She has your hair." He smiled sadly. Bella was slipping from his grasp. He had to do something. He had to turn her. She was on deaths bed and he knew this was his only hope to keeping her alive.  
"Bella, love, I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I love you and I can't let you go." He turned to the nurses and Alice. "Alice, call Carlisle and tell him he needs to get here as soon as possible. I'm going to turn her."  
Alice gasped and nodded, rushing out of the room. Edward then focused on the nurses.  
"I'm sorry ladies, but you need to leave and no matter what you hear, do not open this door. My father, Doctor Carlisle with be with you shortly."  
They left without question and Edward shut the door. He looked at Bella with loving eyes. She was in pain and he couldn't stand it.  
"Edward, please --just do it. I don't want to leave either one of you."  
He made his way back to the bed. This was the hardest thing he had to do. He was going to watch her suffer more then she already had. He had to be by her side.

When Carlisle walked through the hospital doors, nurses flooded to him with questions about his son. He was just about to answer their questions when they heard screaming coming from a room upstairs. Carlisle quickly ran passed the worried nurses and up to Bella's room.

Bella screamed as the fiery pain consumed her body. Flashes of her family and friends passed by then Molly popped in her head. She quickly sat up, much to Edward's surprise.  
"Please, Edward, please go check on her. I need to know if she's okay." The tears running down her face, had Edward on his knees.  
Carlisle walked into the room just in time.  
"Edward, go see your daughter. I'll watch over Bella." Edward took some time before nodded and slowly making his way out the door.

Once the door was shut, Bella let her head fall back onto the pillow. She moaned as more pain came through her.

Edward walked to the infirmary, stopping every time he heard Bella scream. When he got there, he asked one of the nurses if he could see his daughter.  
"Sir, here she is." Edward looked down at the little pink bundle.

He was shocked on how tiny this creature was. It was like a little piece of himself he could hold. The nurse handed him the small wonder, making sure that he held her right. He was scared. He was scared to hold his own daughter. Edward was fallen in love all over again.

Six hours past and the hospital became calm. Bella's pain had faded and she had fallen asleep. Carlisle sat down in a chair near the window, while Edward lay in bed with Bella. Another hour past and Bella's breath began to slow down. Edward woke her up.  
"Bella, wake up. I need you to be awake." Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him.  
"What is it?" She said with a raspy voice.  
Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. He could tell she was breathing less and less by the minute. Her eyes were changing colors by now and her face was very pale.  
"I saw Molly. I saw our daughter, Bella and I fell head over heels for her." Bella's smile was so big that it looked like it would fall off her face.  
"I'm glad. --Do you know what happen to Charlie?" Bella asked.

"We sent him home after I bit you. We told him that you would call him after you woke up." She looked down at Edward's hands and nodded.  
What Bella didn't noticed was that she wasn't breathing.

"Molly needs to be fed. Ms. Swan needs to come with me." Bella got out of bed and soon fell to the floor.

Edward was by her side in a second. The nurse laughed.  
"You've been in bed so long, I can understand why you can't walk properly." Bella smiled and, with the help of Edward, walked down the hall to feed Molly.  
Edward, being a polite gentleman, stood outside and waited for Bella to finish.  
Alice made her way towards Edward.  
"Hi Edward! How's Bella doing?" She smiled at him when he blushed.  
"She's feeding Molly. She only has one more day here and then she can go home." Alice leaned against the wall next to Edward.

"You should go home today, big brother. You need to hunt and tell everyone the good news."  
Edward sighed. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_It's getting weird, but don't worry, I'll try to make it better for you guys  
**Hint:** Jacob is going to be in this chapter.  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight characters.  
...**_

Chapter 3: Visitor

Bella was released from the hospital the next day. Edward picked her up and brought her back to her house.  
"I didn't know you got your own place. It's pretty small." Bella laughed as she put Molly in her cradle.

"I didn't want to live with Charlie anymore, but I wanted to stay here…just in case you came back." Edward frowned and walked up behind Bella.  
He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face in the crook of Bella's neck. She sighed, not turning around and just taking in the embrace. It was quiet for awhile and they enjoyed the silence, but then there was a knock on the door. Bella pushed out of the embrace and made her way to the door.  
"Hello--Jacob." Bella was shocked. Jacob was at the door. He covered his nose.  
"I guess I'm to late." Jacob turned away and started walking down the drive-way.  
Bella stopped him. "Jacob wait!"  
He stopped. Bella took a deep breath and walked towards him. Edward watched from the door-way.  
"Jacob--I was going to die after I gave birth to my baby. He had no choice." Jacob turned around.  
"I suppose the girl is one as well?" Bella looked down.  
"I don't know. I had her before I was turned." By the time Bella looked back up, Jacob was gone.  
She sighed and walked back into the house. Edward followed her around making sure she was okay.  
"Why does he do this to me, Edward? Why can't he just get over the fact that want to spend my life with you?" Molly started crying and Bella rushed over to the crib.

Molly, being a little wonderful girl, knew when there was trouble. Bella looked up at Edward with a concerned look.  
"What's wrong?" She walked over to him.  
"She's not breathing!"  
+

Carlisle sat in his office going through some paper. Ever since his granddaughter was born, he had been very busy. Esme walked into the room with some more papers. She smiled.  
"Honey, I have some more paper work for you. It was left outside." Carlisle sighed and put down his pen.  
"Why do I have so much to do?" His wife laughed.

"Because you're son turned the love of his life into one of us. Also we're grandparents!" Esme pretended to cry.

Carlisle laughed and got up from his chair.

"Esme, Edward did the right thing, but in the wrong place." Esme sighed and walked out of the room.  
"Just remember he is just like you when you were younger, Carlisle." With that she left.  
She walked down the hall, passed all of the kids rooms and made her way down stairs. The house was quiet today. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, Alice was in her room planning something for Molly and Jasper was out getting gifts. Molly was the new thing in the Cullen household. No one had seen her yet, but they knew she was going to be adorable.  
+

Bella paced around the room as Edward held Molly.  
"Bella, stop moving. She's fine." Edward said.  
Bella stopped and looked down at Molly. Her daughter's happy face soothed her worried mind. She smiled.  
"I just-- I thought that she would be human." Edward smiled at Molly. She was having fun chewing on his finger.  
"Yeah, I thought about it for awhile and then I asked Carlisle about her. He said that the vampire DNA transfers and dominates the human DNA." Bella sat down next to Edward.

They looked at Molly as if she were a different creature. Her little face was bright and happy. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and her was toothless, but cute. The two parents smiled.

"Is she going to keep your last name, Bella?" Bella looked up at Edward from his shoulder.

"No, I want her to have your last name. I told the nurse at the hospital that."

Edward surprised Bella with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

_**I am NOT going to continue this story. I'm sorry for those who were reading it.**_


End file.
